Dzień mgły
by euphoria814
Summary: Nadciąga sztorm stulecia. Seria Odcinkowa: 11


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodney nauczony doświadczeniem opisał wszystkie urządzenia, które zdołali zbadać. Miko co prawda zerkała na niego dziwnie, gdy wielkim czarnym flamastrem rysował trupie czaszki oraz dopisywał 'NIEBEZPIECZNE', 'NIE DOTYKAĆ POD ŻADNYM POZOREM' oraz jego ulubione: 'TO SIĘ RÓWNIEŻ TYCZY CIEBIE, SHEPPARD'. Może i był paranoikiem, ale John i jego marines byli wyciągani przez jego ludzi z dziwnych pomieszczeń miasta ponad dziesięć razy i to tylko w ubiegłym tygodniu.

Elizabeth starała się udawać, że nie bawi jej ta gierka, którą prowadzili. John upewniał się, aby dogryźć mu na temat tego ile jadł oraz jak wiele kawy wchłaniał, ale jego mózg potrzebował cukru, aby funkcjonować. Zresztą Sheppard wieczorami przynosił mu czekoladki, więc to nie tak, że nie miał ogromnego wkładu w karmieniu go słodyczami.

Carson powoli do siebie doszedł po śmierci Perny, chociaż ostrożniej podchodził do rozmów z kobietami, jakby bał się, że jeśli zaangażuje się po raz kolejny – jego wybranka podzieli los pani naukowiec. Rodney wyśmiałby go, gdyby Sheppard raz w tygodniu nie ryzykował swojego życia jak cholerny bohater, którym musiał być.

Carson oficjalnie nigdy nie przyznał, że o nich wie. Najwyraźniej bardziej zorientowany w żołnierskich zwyczajach niż on sam. Może zresztą łatwiej było mu milczeć, bo znał medyczne tajemnice całej ekspedycji. Rodney nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Beckett rozdawał lubrykant na prawo i lewo w imię wolnej miłości, której w zasadzie nie był propagatorem. Zarazki i bakterie przenoszone drogą płciową były zmorą Ziemi i dlatego czuł się trochę bezpieczniej w tej galaktyce. Przed podróżą przez wrota zostali zbadani i Sheppard musiał być całkiem świadom tego, że są 'czyści' w innym przypadku zapewne nie połknąłby jego nasienia, co było wtedy równie gorące, co obrzydliwe. I Rodneya nie do końca obchodził fakt, że też miał usta na jego penisie. Nie zamierzał go po tym całować dopóki John nie nauczy się, że mycie zębów po ssaniu czyjegoś członka jest koniecznością.

\- Doktorze McKay? – spytał Grodin i może faktycznie zawisł z mazakiem w dłoni.

\- Już ostatni – poinformował ich, ponieważ opisanie urządzeń nie wystarczało.

Musieli je również zamykać w tych ogromnych pułapkach na marines. O ile pewien był zdrowia tych żołnierzyków, co do tego czy umieli czytać – nie był aż tak przekonany. John utknął na 'Wojnie i pokoju' na siedemnastej stronie i nie ruszył od samego początku. Jego nienawiść do raportów była szeroko znana, ale najwyraźniej język Starożytnych przychodził mu z o wiele większą łatwością. Rodney uczył się go przez kilka tygodni pod okiem Jacksona i irytowało go, że Sheppard instynktownie podchodził do lingwistyki ich przodków. Podobnie jak urządzeń, które zostawili pod sobie. Myśl, że miał to zapisane w genach była śmieszna, ale obserwował jak John pilotował skoczek. Jakby stawali się jednym organizmem.

\- McKay – powtórzył uparcie Grodin, więc spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

Właśnie kończył ostatnią wielgachną literę, której i tak nikt nie przeczyta, ponieważ marines byli analfabetami. I pojęcia nie miał dlaczego się tak stara.

\- Peter – westchnął, udzielając podwładnemu głosu.

Grodin chyba zapomniał jak ważnym było ukryć przed marines wszystkie te urządzenia, które mogły ich jakoś uszkodzić.

\- Chuck poinformował właśnie, że odbiera dziwne odczyty – rzucił Grodin i tak, to przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Zelenka bez słowa rzucił swój mazak i udali się do centrum kontroli. Nie zaskoczyło go, że Sheppard i Weir pochylali się nad monitorami, ale jeden rzut oka powiedział mu, że nie mają pojęcia na co patrzą.

\- Cholera – wyrwało mu się, ponieważ nie było wykresu, którego nie potrafił zinterpretować.

A to co widział mówiło mu, że mają spore kłopoty.

\- Rodney? – spytała Elizabeth.

\- Musimy ewakuować Atozjan z kontynentu – poinformował ich, patrząc wprost na Teylę, która zmarszczyła brwi. – A potem miasto – dodał, starając się znaleźć jakieś optymalne rozwiązanie. – Będzie huragan, tak wielki, że jego oko jest wielkości Atlantydy. Starożytni obliczyli, że przy tych wahaniach temperatury oraz wielkości lądu, występuje on raz na tysiąc lat i musieliśmy akurat trafić na to milenium – jęknął. – To nie było problemem, gdy miasto było pod wodą i Starożytni mieli moduły, ale teraz kiedy jesteśmy pozbawieni energii i nie możemy podnieść osłon… - mówił coraz szybciej, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

\- Zaleje nas – wszedł mu w słowo Sheppard jak zawsze odbierając mu puentę.

Rodney przewrócił oczami, ponieważ zamierzał ująć to bardziej technicznie, ale faktycznie w tym leżał cały problem.

\- Jak wiele czasu mamy? – spytała Elizabeth.

\- Dwanaście godzin – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, bo Starożytni i ich alarmy były po prostu cudownym prezentem, który znaleźli w systemie miasta.

Elizabeth spojrzała wymownie na Teylę, która tylko skinęła głową, jakby wiedziała dokładnie, że została oddelegowana do ewakuacji swoich rodaków. Rodney już zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym czy zamykając sektory nie uratuje chociaż trochę sprzętu. Osuszanie było konieczne, ale komputery oraz broń musiała zostać w mieście. Mieli zbyt mało czasu, aby przenieść się ze wszystkim, odłączyć systemy i pomóc Atozjanom z ich dobytkiem.

\- Jest jeszcze coś – powiedział, ponieważ wykresy mówiły jasno, że to nie będzie zwykły deszczyk. – Rzadka atmosfera oznacza porządne wyładowania – ciągnął, ponieważ Sheppard musiał wiedzieć, że podróż skoczkiem będzie niebezpieczna w ostatnim etapie ewakuacji.

Miało zacząć padać, według jego obliczeń już za trzy godziny. Deszcz zawsze utrudniał ewakuację, ale pioruny…

Jego umysł zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł przegapić coś tak oczywistego.

\- Pioruny! – wykrzyknął i odepchnął Chucka od konsoli.

Technik i tak nie robił nic poza tym, że zajmował miejsce na wygodnym fotelu. Zelenka zresztą był już obok niego i obaj sprawdzali rozkład miasta.

\- Rodney… - jęknął John.

\- Miasto ma piorunochrony. Jeśli ewakuujemy wszystkich, odłączymy piorunochrony i korytarze staną się przewodnikami… - zaczął.

\- Miasto zadziała jak ogromny kondensator – dodał Zelenka.

\- Naładujemy moduły i w ostatniej chwili podniesiemy osłony – zsumował, czując się tak, jakby święta przyszły wcześniej.

Naładowane moduły oznaczały obronność miasta, a nie marzył o niczym więcej. Znalezienie działających MPZtów w tej galaktyce graniczyło z cudem i zaczynał to dostrzegać. Przez tysiąclecia nieużywania część tych urządzeń zaginęła, inne zostały zużyte, a gro po prostu zniszczono poprzez nieodpowiednie przechowywanie.

Działający MPZ był na wagę złota.

\- Ile osób będzie koniecznych do obsługi? – spytała Elizabeth.

\- Ja co oczywiste, ktoś kto odłączy piorunochrony… - zaczął mniej pewnie.

\- Ja zostanę z McKayem - zgłosił się szybko Sheppard i Rodney starał się udawać, że nie czuje zadowolenia z tego powodu.

Każda małpa poradziłaby sobie z odłączaniem piorunochronów, ale John był jego małpą. I to odróżniało go od pozostałych wojskowych.

\- Bates pokieruje ewakuacją miasta – zdecydował Sheppard i sierżant nie wydawał się niezadowolony. – Teyla i Beckett zajmą się Atozjanami.

Carson otworzył usta, chcąc chyba zaprotestować, ale w końcu westchnął, nie chcąc ich najwyraźniej rozdzielać. Sheppard latał o wiele lepiej, ale to było tylko kilka kursów. Z Teylą u boku Carson zawsze był spokojniejszy.

ooo

Powinien był przewidzieć, że zewnętrzna aktywacja wrót oznaczała kłopoty, ale byli zbyt zabiegani z Elizabeth, żeby przejąć się czymś podobnym. Carson utknął na kontynencie, gdy pomyślne wiatry przywiały burzę o wiele szybciej niż się spodziewali. John starał się odłączyć piorunochrony, ale dla jednej osoby nie było to łatwe zadanie. Na szczęście znał miasto jak własną kieszeń.

I Rodney zamarł dopiero, gdy dostrzegł Genii , przechodzących przez wrota. Elizabeth próbowała jakoś im wytłumaczyć w jak opłakanym stanie są, ale wojskowi zawsze byli tępi i takimi pozostaną. Były powody, dla których Rodney ich nienawidził. Kolya był nowy, nie znali go jeszcze, ale czuł że go nie lubi. Jego mundur i wojskowa sztywność, nie wspomniawszy o ospowatej twarzy, świadczyły tylko o tym, że na planecie Genii zapanował wojskowy reżim, który miał zniszczyć wszystko nad czym pracowali tamtejsi ludzie myśli. Rodney mógł ich nie cierpieć, ale potrafił dostrzec i podziwiać to jak wiele dokonali pomimo zniszczeń jakie przynosiły Widma.

Elizabeth spojrzała na niego i musieli myśleć o tym samym. John był całkiem nieświadom tego, że zostali zaatakowani. Rodney więc oparł się o konsolę i wzruszył ramionami.

\- C4? Wszystko zostało przeniesione. Miasto niedługo zostanie zalane, więc dobrze, żebyśmy się wszyscy przenieśli zanim sztorm dotrze tutaj – powiedział, chociaż jego głos lekko drgał.

Słyszał głos Shepparda w swojej słuchawce i starał się nie drgnąć, gdy Kolya spojrzał na niego zirytowany. Ich tymczasowa kryjówka musiała być bezpieczna. Nie znaleźli jeszcze żadnej planety, która mogłaby stać się bazą awaryjną, ale Teyla znała dość plemion, które z przyjemnością udzieliły im schronienia. Problem tkwił zapewne w szpiegach, ale tego nie mogła przewidzieć.

\- Na pewno macie plan, aby uratować miasto – stwierdził Kolya.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Idzie huragan stulecia! – wrzasnął, ponieważ facet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za kilka godzin umrą pod tonami wody.

I nie liczyło się czy są Genii, Ziemianami czy cholernymi Starożytnymi. Nie mieli osłon, a to przesądzało w tej sprawie. Osuszanie miasta mogło zająć tygodnie. Jeszcze nie uporali się z uszkodzeniami, których Atlantyda doznała podczas awaryjnego wynurzenia. Miko starała się jak mogła, ale system nie był niezawodny. A marines z miotłami i szczotkami nie radzili sobie lepiej niż z instrukcjami zapisanymi czarnym flamastrem.

Rodney przełknął ciężko, gdy jeden z ludzi Kolyi przyłożył mu nóż do ręki. Nigdy nie twierdził, że jest bohaterem. I nim nie był. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że John zabrał wszystko to, czego chcieli, więc podał im korytarz, pomieszczenie i piętro, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem, chociaż Elizabeth wpatrywała się w niego, jakby miała jednak nadzieję, że da się tym psychopatom pociąć na drobne kawałeczki. Jedna głęboka rana wystarczyła mu za wszystko. I nawet się cieszył, że Carson nie dotarł do miasta z ostatnią grupą kobiet i dzieci, które zapodziały się przy pierwszej fali ewakuacji.

Elizabeth otarła się o niego ramieniem, jakby w ten sposób chciała okazać mu wsparcie i uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy okazało się, że Sheppard – pieprzony król tego miasta – zwinął wszystko i ukrył w tylko sobie znanym miejscu.

\- Znajdźcie go – powiedział Kolya i Rodneyowi naprawdę nie podobał się ten ton.

ooo

Nigdy nie był bohaterem. Wystarczyło mu zagrozić, a uginał się pod naporem cudzej woli. Był naukowcem i w zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno co dokładnie wynajdywał. Liczyło się osiągnięcie celu i pierwsze miejsce w wyścigu. Carson musiał tym gardzić, ale Beckett był idealistą, a świat był daleki od doskonałości.

Rodney nie za bardzo zatem wiedział jak znalazł się pomiędzy pistoletem Kolyi a Elizabeth. To było trochę, jakby przemierzył całą galaktykę w ciągu zaledwie mrugnięcia. Widział naciskany spust, słyszał wyraźnie sprężynę, ale nie pamiętał czy zamknął oczy. Nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle się ruszył. Nikt nie miał planu do niego strzelać. Kolya chciał wywrzeć nacisk na Sheppardzie używając do tego ich dowódcy. Albo chodziło o płeć Elizabeth. I pierwszy raz dostrzegł plusy tego, że nikt nie wiedział, iż są razem. Kolya upewniłby się wtedy, aby John słyszał jego krzyki.

Genii byli szaleni, ale Sheppard przebijał najwyraźniej ich wszystkich. Rodney usłyszał strzał, ale nie krzyczał on tylko John, co było dziwne.

\- Zabiję cię! Kolya! – wrzasnął Sheppard, co było naprawdę zabawne, bo znajdowali się w prawie pustym mieście, gdzie panowanie przejęli Genii.

Byli w większości, ich przewaga wynosiła jak dwadzieścia do jednego. I to 'jeden' odnosiło się bezpośrednio do Shepparda, który jako jedyny miał pole manewru. I Kolya popełnił cholerny błąd, bo z Johnem nie należało zadzierać. Atlantyda była jego miastem, a major był po prostu szalony. Rodney wiedział o tym, ponieważ latali tym cholernym skoczkiem na misje i starał się nie dostać choroby lokomocyjnej za każdym razem, gdy Shepparda ponosiła fantazja.

Nie był za bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy kolejni ludzie Kolyi przestawali się kontaktować. Nie miał pojęcia, że w mieście jest tak wiele transporterów, ale John najwyraźniej urządził sobie polowanie i świetnie się bawił. Rodney po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że są kompletnie bezpieczni, bo jeśli coś było pewne w tej galaktyce to to, że Sheppard przedostanie się przez deszcz i mgłę, cholerne pioruny oraz Widma, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć.

ooo

Następny dzień nazywali tym po burzy, chociaż Rodney uważał, że przymiotnik 'mglisty' pasowałby bardziej. Mokre ściany Atlantydy w połączeniu z światłem słonecznym sprawiły, że woda osiadła podczas ulewy zaczęła parować. Mgła nie wyglądała nawet tak fatalnie, jakby można było się tego spodziewać. Sheppard patrzył półprzytomnie na jego obandażowaną rękę i Rodney wyprostował się na łóżku.

\- Jestem bohaterem – powtórzył i do tej pory nie rozgryzł co nie tak było z jego mózgiem.

Brak instynktu mógł być zaraźliwy. Mógł to złapać od Shepparda przez osmozę. A Carson nie poinformował go, że takie rzeczy przenosiły się drogą płciową. A powinien był. Rodney lubił życie.

\- Wiem – jęknął John, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. – Cały czas to powtarzasz.

\- Wszyscy wydają się o tym zapominać – odparł lekko urażony.

John spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wiedziałem o tym od zawsze. Sądzisz, że dlaczego wybrałem ciebie do zespołu? – spytał Sheppard retorycznie, jakby nie wiedział, że Rodney zawsze odpowiadał na pytania.

\- Ponieważ jestem geniuszem – odparł, ponieważ była to oczywistość.

\- Nie, bo jesteś najmniej tchórzliwy z całej grupy naukowej – prychnął John i Rodney nie mógł nie walnąć go w ramię.

\- Jak od mojego bohaterstwa doszliśmy do tego? – spytał urażony do żywego.

\- Jak od przytulania się doszliśmy do tego, że mnie bijesz? – odbił piłeczkę John i potrząsnął głową.

\- Jakby taki kuksaniec zrobił ci krzywdę – prychnął, ponieważ Sheppard samotnie przedarł się przez całe miasto.

I chociaż Teyla z Carsonem w końcu dolecieli do nich skoczkiem, gdyby musiał, zapewne w pojedynkę załatwiłby wszystkich. Rodney zawsze sądził, że istnieją rzeczy określone, posiadające granice. W fizyce było to bardzo łatwo wyliczyć, ale John wykradał się wszelkim równaniom. Jakby nienawidził tego, co oczywiste i zaplanowane.

I może dlatego Rodney nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy John pocałował go w ramię, tuż nad linią bandaża, który Carson nakładał uważnie słuchając jego relacji. Zapewne to on powinien pochylić się nad ranami Shepparda – siniakami, które powstały podczas przedzierania się przez miasto. John jak zawsze nie pozwolił opatrzyć otarć, ale został przy nim, gdy Carson dawał mu leki przeciwbólowe. Jeśli ktokolwiek zwrócił na to uwagę, nie powiedział ani słowa. Teyla zresztą kręciła się po oddziale upewniając się, że jej rodacy mają wszystko czego im potrzeba. Część ucierpiała podczas pospiesznej ewakuacji.

Ford był w zasięgu ręki, ale trzymał się na uboczu, jakby nie wiedział czy kobieta będzie chciała jego towarzystwa i Rodney naprawdę zaczynał mu współczuć.

\- John – wyszeptał, nie chcąc psuć chwili.

Sheppard właśnie zaczynał skubać ustami jego ramię. Te pocałunki nie powinny być seksowne, ale Rodney zmuszał się do bezruchu i może to miało w sobie jakąś zakazaną nutkę. A może znowu fakt, że wymknęli się śmierci. Jego umysł nigdy nie był tak cichy jak wtedy, gdy Kolya mierzył do niego. W podobny stan wprowadzał go czasem John, gdy nie pozwalał mu za szybko dojść w swoje usta.

\- Rodney – odparł Sheppard dokładnie tym samym tonem.

Może to miało zastąpić 'kocham cię', którego jeszcze nie powiedzieli. Rodney nie był pewien. Pamiętał tylko sen, który wywołała mgła. Z tym, że to była rzeczywistość zbudowana na informacjach, które znajdowały się w jego umyśle. Świadomie lub nie już wtedy wiedział, że John go kocha. I może dlatego wiedział, że Sheppard dotrze do niego za wszelką cenę.

\- John – powiedział jeszcze raz i tym razem pewniej, ponieważ coś przestało ściskać go w żołądku.

I miał ochotę się śmiać jak wariat, bo Sheppard uśmiechał się do niego, jakby znał jego myśli. Jakby czuł to samo. Dziwną wolność, która przyszła, gdy zaczęli do siebie mówić. A przecież nie powiedzieli niczego nowego. Używali swoich imion sporadycznie. Nie na tyle często, aby wymsknęło się to publicznie.

\- Rodney – odparł Sheppard i to już brzmiało jak żart.

Może miał się stać ich prywatnym. Widział to wyraźnie w przyszłości, gdy niby przypadkiem powie imię majora, a ten odpowie jego własnym. I będą się do siebie uśmiechać. I nie zrozumie tego nikt, może poza Teylą.

\- John – powiedział jeszcze raz, bo ta gra zaczynała mu się podobać.

Zsunął swoją dłoń niżej, ściskając biodro Shepparda. Chciał wsunąć go na siebie jak cholerny koc, bo już John dawał mu ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, więc nie widział powodu, aby tego nie zrobić. I jego ręka sama w zasadzie wsunęła się między pośladki mężczyzny. Nie chciał myśleć o tym co robił, bo analizował przez ostatnie tygodnie każdą minutę i wszystko po kolei. Jego wyniki nie były jednak obiecujące i to musiało się zmienić.

John patrzył prosto w jego oczy, jakby wyczytywał w nich odpowiedzi. I może to była jedyna prawidłowa metoda komunikacji między nimi. Nie zamierzał zresztą odrywać od niego oczu, bo Sheppard miał dziwne tęczówki, w które mógł się wgapiać godzinami. Ten jeden raz jednak nie próbował odgadnąć jaki mają kolor, a zamiast tego po prostu patrzył, rozkoszując się zmianami, jakie zachodziły na jego twarzy.

Nacisnął mocniej na wejście Johna i jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Ruszał środkowym palcem niespiesznie, bo z nieznanym urządzeniem należało się zapoznać. I wiedzieć, gdzie leżą granice. Czuł wyraźnie, że Sheppard twardnieje. Ich penisy dociskały się do siebie i to wrażenie było przyjemnie znajome. Przeważnie robili to właśnie tak – John obciągał oba ich członki swoją dłonią i patrzyli się sobie długo w oczy.

Nacisnął więc jeszcze mocniej, czując, że Sheppard się pod nim otwiera. I to nie mogło być normalne.

\- Robisz to czasem pod prysznicem – odgadł, ponieważ w końcu był geniuszem.

I nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego obraz Shepparda pieprzącego się palcami pod jego nieobecność był tak gorący, ale wyraźny rumieniec wypełzał mu na twarz. John zresztą uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, nie wstydząc się tego, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Może byłoby to jeszcze lepsze, gdyby Rodney wszedł pewnego dnia do niego bez pukania i znalazł go z palcami w tyłku, spoconego i spragnionego. John wydawał tak cudowne odgłosy, gdy był podniecony.

\- Jeśli chcesz wejść głębiej, będziemy czegoś potrzebowali – wyszeptał Sheppard, obserwując go ciekawie, jakby zastanawiał się czy Rodney się odważy.

Rozmawiali o tym. On opowiedział mu o alternatywnej rzeczywistości, która okazała się wytworem jego głowy. John słuchał go wyraźnie i nie zrobili z tym nic. Prócz wzajemnego obciągnięcia sobie do jego fantazji, która okazała się uboga. Rodney wiedział, że potrafiłby wymyślić coś lepszego. Jego umysł był skomplikowany, a fantazje rodem z taniego romansidła go obrażały. Może nadal siedział zamknięty w pudełku wyobrażeń o seksie heteroseksualnego singla, którym nie był. I czas było wyjść stamtąd.

Czuł to wyraźnie i dlatego sięgnął już wilgotnymi palcami o wiele głębiej, przebijając się przez mięśnie, które ustąpiły pod naciskiem. John wziął głębszy wdech, przyzwyczajając się do inwazji i poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o niego tylko mocniej. Sheppard utrzymywał się kilka centymetrów nad nim, na lekko ugiętych rękach, balansując w górę i w dół, i na boki. Szukając idealnego rytmu, więc Rodney trochę niezgrabnie starał się do niego dopasować. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, chociaż nawet się nie całowali. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu to wydawało się tylko bardziej intymne, gdy nie odrywali od siebie wzroku.

Wiedział, że wchodzi zbyt płytko, ale Johnowi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Jakby podniecało go głównie to, że Rodney wchodził w niego, że przeciskał się przez mięśnie.

\- Przyjemnie? – spytał, ponieważ chciał wiedzieć.

I Sheppard uśmiechnął się do niego odprężony, przytakując tylko głową. Jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, gdy jego penis wślizgnął się w zagłębienie biodra Rodneya, torując sobie śliski tunel tam. Ich ciała pokryły się warstewką potu i może tak było lepiej, bo pocieranie na sucho nie było wcale zabawne.

\- Mogę inaczej… - zaczął, ponieważ chciał, aby Sheppard rozpadł się na kawałki.

Chciał zobaczyć Johna zredukowanego i wiedział, że byłby w stanie do tego doprowadzić. Mogli odwrócić role, z Sheppardem na dole i widział siebie wyraźnie, pieprzącego Johna palcami. Nie wiedział dokładnie ile mężczyzna lubił dokładnie palców, ale to mogli szybko odkryć.

\- Nie – odparł John, wyginając się lekko, kiedy wpychał w niego biodra w poszukiwaniu tarcia. – Wyobraź sobie jak to wygląda – poprosił go i jego głos był odrobinę za wysoki. Ten ton był obcy, jakby Sheppard cierpiał, jakby musiał się kontrolować. I to było cholernie dobre. – Pomyśl jak wyglądam nad tobą, a ty we mnie wchodzisz… Pomyśl jak to wyglądałoby dla kogoś patrzącego z boku…

Rodney prawie połknął własny język. Chciał spytać czy Sheppard lubi być obserwowany, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo łamią granice. Johnowi nie chodziło o to, że są nadzy. Nie. Był wojskowym, którego właśnie palcem pieprzył naukowiec. I może było w tym coś pokrętnego, bo Rodney zakładał, że pewnego dnia wyląduje z tyłkiem w powietrzu, ale kiedy Sheppard się tak wypinał nie wydawało mu się to ani nieodpowiednie ani tym bardziej upokarzające. Nie miał pojęcia co pomyśleliby sobie inni, gdyby się dowiedzieli. Ale sama myśl, że faktycznie łamią wszelkie reguły sprawiła, że orgazm nadszedł o wiele za wcześnie. I może wbił swój palec w Johna za bardzo, za mocno, za głęboko, bo usta Shepparda rozchyliły się, a potem mężczyzna próbował przygryźć wargę, a Rodney poczuł jak coś ciepłego rozlewa się po jego podbrzuszu i wiedział, że John doszedł bez słowa, nie odrywając od niego wzroku ani na chwilę.

Przez chwilę leżeli w tym bałaganie i Rodney wysunął palec trochę niezgrabnie, nie do końca pewien co powinien teraz powiedzieć.

\- John – odparł tylko, ponieważ mgła unosiła się nad Atlantydą.


End file.
